


LA

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie's in LA because NY is too cold in early March, so Zach decides to fly there from Florida to spend time with him and finally do that Zankie ZRL everyone's been after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Call Back: AJ_

6:30. Be Ready. My flight’s at 8.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

UGH! Okay yeah.

 

_Call Back: AJ_

Do you want to find someone to take you later? Your flight isn’t until 8:45 is it?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I hate flying. Maybe I can get a little drunk at the airport bar before my flight.

 

_Call Back: AJ_

At 8 AM?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Yeah, why not. I’ll have 6 hours on the plane to sleep it off.

 

_Call Back: AJ_

Is the bar even open that early?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Fuck. I don’t even know. Whatever. 6:30 tomorrow. See you then.

 

_Call Back: AJ_

Alright, bro. You packed yet?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Ha. Haven’t even started.

 

“ZACHARY!” my mother’s voice echoed across the house from the kitchen to my bedroom. I groaned and shoved my phone in my pocket as I stood up from my bed. Tiger, my dog jumped down from where he’d been laying next to me and followed me as I walked towards my mother’s voice.

 

“Ma,” I groaned when I reached the kitchen, leaning against the counter as I spoke. “You don’t have to yell. What?”

 

“Have you packed? How long will you be in LA anyway? Are you coming back here before you go back to New York?”

 

“No. A couple weeks. Probably not, but we’ll be in Miami for Ari’s concert on the 28th because Nonna’s going and Frankie wants to go with her. And yes, I’m taking Tiger to New York with me after that. Anything else?” I sighed. She’d asked me the same questions about a hundred times since I told her I was going to LA with Frankie for a few weeks.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay flying alone for 6 hours?”

 

“Yes. What choice do I have anyway?”

 

“You could just go straight to New York with AJ…Why are you even going to LA anyway?”

 

I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders where she was standing at the sink. “I told you before. Frankie’s in LA...”

 

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean you have to go there…”

 

“I have to,” I emphasized.

 

“You really don’t.”

 

I sighed and stepped away from my mother, allowing her to turn around and face me. “I do though,” I said earnestly.

 

“Just because Frankie’s there? Did he tell you you have to?”

 

“Kind of and no. I miss Frankie and I want to spend time with him, but we also have something planned this week that we need to be together for.”

 

“Like what? Why can’t it wait until you’re both back in New York or when he’s back in Florida for his sister’s concert?”

 

“Because it’s waited long enough,” I said quietly.

 

“What are you talking about?” she asked with raised eyebrows.

 

“What do you think I’m talking about?”

 

“I have no idea or I wouldn’t have asked you, would I?”

 

“We’re doing a live stream together. I finally got Josh to agree to it.”

 

“So…you’re going to…”

 

“Tell everyone, yes. We should have done this forever ago, but no one would let us because apparently we don’t know what the fuck we’re talking about in regards to our own lives. It’s so stupid, but we’re finally doing it.”

 

“What changed Josh’s mind?”

 

“I might have threatened to fire him actually.”

 

“ZACHARY,” she shrieked.

 

“What? It was getting completely ridiculous. He was controlling everything. So we came to a better agreement.”

 

“When did this happen?”

 

“The day Frankie left for LA.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because Frankie’s manager finally agreed that the timing was right. And Frankie also said that his manager would be willing to help me out if Josh kept this up.”

 

“You can’t afford Frankie’s manager.”

 

“No, but Frankie can…”

 

“You can’t let him do that.”

 

“I don’t want to, but for a while it didn’t seem like I had much of an option, Ma. But it’s fine. We’re good now. Josh agreed finally and we’re doing it.”

 

“Alright,” she said quietly turning back to the sink full of dishes.

 

I sighed and walked back towards my bedroom. “You know, you could sound a little happier for me.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked without looking up.

 

“I mean, you sound disappointed. I’m extremely happy about this. You can at least try to sound like you’re happy, too,” I sighed out as I closed the door to my room behind me. I pulled out my hot pink luggage set and started packing for my two weeks in LA. Tiger flopped back onto my bed and I laughed as I scratched his head. “Don’t worry, I won’t be gone so long this time,” I told him quietly as he enjoyed the head scratch.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm went off at 6:00 the next morning and I groaned as I reached to turn it off. I sat up on my bed, yawning and stretching wildly before reaching for my phone. AJ had already texted me at least half a dozen times, so I quickly replied that I was awake and would be ready when he arrived at 6:30. I sighed heavily and climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Tiger in the process. I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before sitting on the edge of my bed to pull my socks and shoes on.

 

I rolled my suitcase to the front door and left it there while I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I emerged from the bathroom just as I heard a car stop on the street in front of the house. I walked to the door and opened it. AJ and his brother were in the car that had stopped, I waved to them and grabbed my suitcases, pulling them to the car and loading them into the trunk before climbing into the backseat of the car.

 

“Good morning!” AJ said all too cheerfully for the hour. I grumbled in response.

 

“Is someone not a morning person?” AJ’s brother quipped as he drove out of the development my parents lived in.

 

“Fuck you,” I grumbled, closing my eyes as I leaned my head back. I heard them both laugh, but didn’t have the energy to respond again.

 

Twenty minutes later we finally pulled up outside the departures entrance at Palm Beach International Airport. AJ and I both climbed out of the car and got our luggage from the trunk before bidding his brother farewell and walking into the terminal. We each checked in for our separate flights and proceeded through security. It wasn’t long after we made it to the gates that AJ’s flight was being called to board.

 

“Alright, dude. Text me when you get to LA then,” AJ said as he gathered his things from where we’d just sat down.

 

“Will do. Have a nice flight, bro.”

 

With that AJ boarded his flight and I wandered towards the window where I watched as his plane taxied towards the runway before walking to the gate where my flight was going to begin boarding shortly after. I pulled out my phone as I walked and sent a message to Frankie, which he surprisingly answered almost immediately.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I know you’re probably still asleep because it’s so early there, but I love you. I’m about to board the plane. See you in just over 6 hours.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I love you, too. I can’t wait to have you here. 11:45, right?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Yep. Why are you awake? Isn’t it like 5:00 or something?

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

It is. But I’m so excited for you to get here that I can’t really sleep. Safe travels, my love. I’ll be there when you land, I promise. I love you.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I love you, too, but try to get some rest. I don’t want you falling asleep as soon as I get there.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I thought we’d take a nap together. You know, cuddled up in this bed that’s way too big for me to be alone in right now. [picture]

 

_Call Back: Zach_

While that sounds pretty amazing, I actually have other plans for that bed of yours when I get to it, so please try to get to some sleep. I’m going to sleep on the plane.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

My oh my, whatever could you have in mind?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Wouldn’t you like to know?

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Hahahaha. Okay, well I’ll see you in approximately 6 hours, my love.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Yes. I just got called to board. I will see your beautiful face very soon. I cannot wait. I love you so much. [selfie]

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Okay, have a good flight, babe. I’ll see you when you land. I love you, too. [emojis]

 

I smiled as I shoved my phone into my pocket and handed my boarding pass to the attendant at the gate. “Thank you, Mr. Rance. Have a great flight!” she commented as she handed the piece of paper back to me and directed me towards the plane.

 

“Thanks,” I mumbled as I walked down the long connector and onto the plane. Once I found my seat I pulled my phone out again and snapped a selfie for snapchat which just for fun I include a few emojis on. [sun – plane – two hearts] I laughed and turned my phone off. I didn’t have wifi on the flight and was hoping to sleep most of the time, so I tried to settle into my window seat quickly and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the back of the seat.


	3. Chapter 3

When the plane touched down in Los Angeles 6 hours after we left Palm Beach, I sighed deeply and stretched my arms above my head. I smiled out the window for a moment before I pulled my phone from my pocket and turned it back on. It took a minute, but then there were all sorts of messages pouring in but only two that mattered. I opened my conversation with AJ first.

 

_Call Back: AJ_

I just got back to the apartment. There is so much snow. Be glad you’re in LA instead of here. Have fun. Text me back when you land.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Thanks, bro. Enjoy classes and whatever. Just landed in LA.

 

I then flipped to my conversation with Frankie.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Just parked at LAX. I will be waiting at baggage claim for you. I’ll be the one with flaming red hair, a huge smile and open arms that can’t wait to wrap around you. See you soon.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Just landed. I will be in your arms momentarily and I absolutely cannot wait.

 

He responded with a few emojis and I smiled as I tucked my phone back in my pocket and undid my seat belt getting to my feet as the plane came to a stop at the gate. I pulled down my carry-on bag from the overhead compartment and quickly exited the plane. As soon as I was in the terminal I headed towards the baggage claim area until I looked up and saw that flaming red hair and huge smile with arms opened wide directly towards me. A smile to rival his broke across my face and I rushed into his arms, letting the handle of my bag go before my arms closed around his waist. I lifted him into the air as his arms wrapped around my neck and he squealed in delight.

 

“I missed you so much,” he mumbled into my ear as his legs wrapped around my waist.

 

“I missed you more,” I quickly replied, turning my head to quickly kiss his cheek. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” he mumbled as he crawled out of my arms, “but there are fans here. They figured out your flight which is still a little weird to me that they even try to do that.” I laughed and released him, taking the handle of my carry-on bag back into my hand as we walked towards the baggage carousel. My bag was almost immediately directly in front of me, so I quickly pulled it off and pulled both of my bags towards the exit as I followed Frankie, smiles broader than the ocean is wide plastered across both of our faces.

 

Just before we reached the doors I cleared my throat to get Frankie’s attention. “Babe,” I mumbled quietly as he turned around to smile at me.

 

“What is it, Sweetheart?”

 

“I want to actually stop and take pictures with them and things…” I said quietly nodding towards the fans who were trying to get our attention. There was only about a dozen or so of them. Frankie eyed them and nodded as he grabbed the handle to my smaller bag and changed our direction so we headed towards the fans instead of the doors.

 

We spent maybe half an hour hugging and taking selfies with the little group of fans before we excused ourselves and quickly crossed the parking lot to Frankie’s car. We loaded my luggage into the trunk and climbed into the front seat. As soon as the doors we closed, I felt Frankie’s hand land on my thigh and squeeze lightly. I smiled and turned to look at him. “That was fun,” I said with a smile as I turned in my seat to face him.

 

“It was,” he agreed with a smile. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” I said happily, leaning across the small distance to press our lips together briefly.

 

He smiled at me as I sat back into the seat before he turned away and started the car. We made it to his sister’s empty house in a little over an hour. We spent most of the drive talking about nothing at all and figure out plans for the rest of the day. We went through a Starbucks drive-thru about halfway along the way, because Frankie just couldn’t survive without his coffee and I was still thoroughly exhausted.

 

When we finally made it to Frankie’s bedroom with my luggage, I flopped face-first onto the bed with a loud groan. “Still up for that nap?” I mumbled, rolling over to look at Frankie who was watching me with loving eyes. Frankie smirked and nodded once before crawling onto the bed next to me, kicking of his shoes in the process.

 

“No shoes on my bed though,” he commented quietly as he curled into my side.

 

I smiled and kicked my shoes off before pulling him with me up the bed and under the covers. We snuggled into each other’s arms quietly. “I love you,” I whispered calmly after a few moments of silence.

 

“I love you, too,” he happily mumbled back, lifting his head from my chest to smile at me. I smiled back and pulled his lips to mine and kissed him thoroughly. Tongues, teeth, and lips all played against each other as we lazily held each other. Eventually he pulled away with a sigh and his head fell back to my chest as we both struggled to regain our breath. “I missed you,” he said quietly.

 

“I missed _you_ ,” I mumbled in response, kissing the top of his head lightly. He sighed contentedly and after a few minutes curled together in the middle of his ginormous bed we both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later I was woken up by my gorgeous boyfriend, who had started kissing every bit of exposed skin he could find. He had latched his lips to my neck when I finally full woke. I giggled and leaned my head into his kisses until he pulled away with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. I smiled at him for a moment, before my hands reach out and worked their way under the bottom of his shirt. He smiled at my touch and allowed me to remove his shirt before he flopped forward and attached our lips greedily. The kiss was intense as somehow along the way all of our clothing ended up on the floor of Frankie’s bedroom.

 

“I missed you so much,” I growled as I climbed over his gorgeous naked body, kissing and nipping at various parts, working my way from his lips downwards. When my finally my lips closed around the head of his swollen cock he moaned loudly and involuntarily jerked his hips forward, forcing more of him into my mouth. I barely reacted as I sucked lightly, moving my tongue carefully across the most sensitive areas. My hand played gently with his balls as I sucked and licked until he was moaning loudly.

 

I removed my mouth from him and crawled back up his body, placing kisses as I moved until I reconnected our lips. I knew he would be able to taste himself in my mouth and I knew it would turn him on even more. He moaned loudly into the kiss and sucked lightly on my tongue as he tried desperately to move his hips against mine in search of friction. I rolled our bodies so I was on my back with him pulled on top of me, our mouths still attached. His mouth left mine and he crawled backwards over my body, placing kisses and trailing his tongue as he moved.

 

“You are gorgeous,” he mumbled placing another kiss on my lower abs. “Do I get to fuck my gorgeous boyfriend now?” he purred, tracing his tongue along the length of my extremely hard cock as I groaned. His lips wrapped around the tip and I moaned loudly, moving my hips slightly against the suction. I felt him smile as his head bobbed. “Is that a yes?” he asked removing his mouth with a slight pop.

 

I nodded. “Please,” I begged as he crawled backwards so he was positioned between my legs. He smiled at me before reaching into the bedside table and extracting a condom and a bottle of lube. I groaned at the sight and threw my legs into the air as I wiggled my hips in anticipation. He giggled and smiled at me as he flipped the top of the lube open.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this all week,” he said quietly as he coated three of his finger in the substance before using his clean hand to carefully press against my exposed bottom. “Stay still,” he giggled and I tried to listen, I really did, but it was very difficult. Two of his fingers were quickly inside me, bending and stretching me open. I felt him gently start massaging against my prostate and my cock twitched as I groaned loudly.

 

“Frankie,” I moaned. “Please.” He smiled and pressed the third finger into my opening. “FUCK!” I growled as I moved my hips against his fingers. “Please, Frankie. I’m ready. Please,” I begged and a few seconds later his fingers left me and I watched between my legs as he unwrapped the condom and rolled it over his length. I wiggled my hips as I waited. He coated his length in the lube and threw the bottle back into the drawer that was still open. “Please,” I whined again as I watched him. He smiled at me and then very carefully and slowly pressed himself into me. I groaned loudly and he paused so I could adjust to the fullness.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked with a smirk a moment later and I nodded in response.

 

“Please, Frankie. Move,” I said quietly. I bit my lip as he started to rotate his hips against mine. “Fuck, I missed this. I missed you so much,” I growled as his rhythmic motions grew quicker and rougher. He was fucking me roughly, my legs resting over his shoulders until a few minutes later the rhythm of his movements became erratic. I reached for my cock, but he batted my hand away.

 

“No,” he begged between panting breaths. “I want to,” he said quietly as he thrusted directly into my prostate just before filling the condom with a loud groan. He pulled backwards out of me and quickly pulled the condom off and tied it before throwing it into the trashcan. He pushed my legs down onto the bed and crawled over me, a knee on either side of my hips, pinning me in place. He dipped his head and sucked roughly on my hard cock. He traced his tongue up the underside of it and whispered lightly. “Cum for me, Baby. I want you to fill my mouth for me. Can you do that?” he practically purred the words and I groaned with a nod in response. His lips closed around me again and that was all it took. I came completely undone filling his mouth with my cum.

 

He pulled his mouth off with a light pop and closed his lips, staring into my eyes as he swallowed roughly. He licked his lips and then plunged them back towards mine, connecting our mouths in another long lustful kiss. I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me. Eventually he pulled away and we were both panting for breath as we stared wildly into each other’s eyes. “I love you so much,” I whispered quietly just as he collapsed on my chest.

 

“I love you, too,” he whispered in response, pressing a quick kiss to my chest before leaving out a long sigh and snuggling into my arms.


End file.
